<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strawberry Velvet by ChocoSweets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088356">Strawberry Velvet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoSweets/pseuds/ChocoSweets'>ChocoSweets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bakery Orders [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Drabble, F/M, Food Sex, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Prompt Fill, Reader-Insert, Tumblr Prompt, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Weight Gain, chubby Dante</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoSweets/pseuds/ChocoSweets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He's up there enjoying his sundae, but you think that what you're currently devouring is one million times better—and your view is even one million times better than that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Dante (Devil May Cry)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bakery Orders [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strawberry Velvet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubaruBlue/gifts">SubaruBlue</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SubaruBlue said:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>Not a request (but I don’t think anyone would mind if you get inspired by this 😏) but just imagine: giving Dante a bj while he’s sitting (chair or couch) and the whole time you’re on your knees just staring up at the curvy underside of his round belly. And touching it too. </i>
    <br/>
  </p>
</blockquote>🧁 Send requests <a href="https://forms.gle/MiZoZqePSLne2kLy6">here</a> or <a href="https://chocosweets.tumblr.com/ask">here</a>! 🧁<br/>🧁 <a href="https://chocosweets.tumblr.com/masterlist">Masterlist</a> 🧁<br/>🧁 <a href="https://chocosweets.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a> 🧁
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Positioned under the solid wooden desk, you have Dante's cock between your parted lips, suckling along the sticky-slick shaft and moaning </span>
  <em>
    <span>needily</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Your fingers stroke the bottom of it, rubbing along the veiny skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's up there enjoying his sundae, but you think that what you're currently devouring is one million times better—and your view is even one million times better than that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kneeling, and with your head inclined like this, Dante's pudgy belly is on full display. You gaze up upon the thick roll of his underbelly, at how it hangs free of the tight clasps of his waistband and belt and instead dips into his lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he eats like this, he really does let it all hang out: He has a tight maroon shirt on that rides up, which he'd eventually scrunched up underneath his fat tits. It exposes his gut, letting it round out full without restraint. There's dribbles of vanilla dotted over the curve of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His cum tastes salty and his flesh is creamy. You moan while you work your way along the length of his cock, and when your fingers draw back and fondle his balls, you can only stand it for a little bit longer before you can't resist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While one hand stays to tickle his sack, the other instead </span>
  <em>
    <span>snaps</span>
  </em>
  <span> up to grip his belly. You watch Dante squirm, all riled up, as your fingers sink into the soft blubber there. It must've caught him off-guard a little because as he'd huffed, he took a moment to gaze back sharply at you—though, with a lazily devious smirk. He just scoops up more ice cream and pressed the metal spoon to his lips, bucking lightly with your sucking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You caress the flab at his happy trail, tummy grinding into your palm at a steady, rolling pace. Eventually, you move your other hand, too, to rub at his aching belly, and you're met with cute, subdued little moans as a ripe strawberry passes through his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And when you start deepthroating his cock (as much as can fit, anyway), letting your fingers lift his round gut and slip underneath, Dante puffs out a melodious laugh. Your tongue dances, and you muster a lusty smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cups your face and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>squeeze</span>
  </em>
  <span> his plump belly fat just as he creams his hot seed into your mouth.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>